


Out Like A Light

by belivaird_st



Category: Carol (2015), The Price of Salt - Patricia Highsmith
Genre: F/F, Love, Older Woman/Younger Woman, Strong Female Characters
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-16
Updated: 2020-03-16
Packaged: 2021-03-01 00:02:14
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 158
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23165932
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/belivaird_st/pseuds/belivaird_st
Summary: After a long, excruciating week of work, Therese desires for sleep.
Relationships: Carol Aird/Therese Belivet
Kudos: 43





	Out Like A Light

Therese pulled the covers close to herself and rolled over to lay on her side of the bed with Carol wrapping her comfortably in her arms. Her lips gently brushed across the young woman’s cheek. She nudged themselves, playfully.

“Are you about to fall asleep on me?”

“Mm.”

“Not yet, darling. Let’s have some fun tonight.”

Carol smiled, holding Therese close. She watched the woman squeeze her eyes shut, keeping still. Finishing up a long week of work had really wore out the brunette. Sex was nice, but it was far from her mind.

“Are you pretending to rest now?” 

Therese began to snore.

Carol raised her brows, but grinned just the same. She peppered Therese a few more kisses alongside her neck before slipping from her to lay on the bed. She briefly moved over to switch off the lamp and then lie back around, facing the darkness. Carol sighed, but closed her eyes to fall asleep.


End file.
